All out Xmen 1
by WilsonWisdom25
Summary: An new girl joins the team. What's her power? And more importantly, what is her connection to Avalanche? Kurt x OC Rated for language and some adult thoughts and themes.Kurt/OC p.o.v. mostly
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men E, but if I did there damn sure would have been a season 5 rather than implying it then ending the show. I do own my OC Trina and the idea for this story and a series of stories related to this one.

OC POV

I stared out the window of my seat in hopes of finding something interesting…ok, that couldn't be a bigger lie. I'm really just trying to avoid the subject of why I'm being driven to Bayville in my family's car. As you probably know already Bayville or "Freak City" as most of my 'friends' and I **used to call it is home to a group of mutants known as the 'X-men' and another known as the 'Brotherhood of Mutants'. It's also where HE is…**

**Rounding a corner my mom drives over a pot-whole and lets a small curse slip out. The put-whole didn't break me from my thoughts, that was done by the lock of brown hair that broke free of my brownish green skull cap when the car had dipped in and out of the pot-whole . My hair, so much like HIS and my dad's hair. Sighing exasperatedly I brushed it out of my view of the passing , and oh so boring country side…**

"**Trina?" My mom's voice broke me from my thoughts.**

**I tear my eyes from the suddenly interesting landscape and meet my moms concerned brown gaze.**

"**Yes?" I answer but it felt more like a question on my end.**

"**Are you ok?" God! How many times do I have to say it?**

"**I'm fine mom, completely and utterly fine." I answer in an uncharacteristic monotone.**

"**Honey, your not-" I cut her off before she can say it.**

"**Damn it Mom! I'm just fucking fine ok? I was fine an hour ago, I was fine when you picked me up from school, I was fine when all this shit happened and my life went to hell! So just leave it at that!" I finished, pulling my dark green headphones over my ears and turning my CD player on high as Hero by Skillet played threw the portion of my skull cap covering my ears. Mom didn't say anything after that. I can't say I don't know why. I never cursed at my mom; sure I might have said damn or bitch around her but that was when I was usually talking to my 'friends' or talking about an especially crappy day at school. But I never directed it at her.**

**The resulting silence lasted a whole hour before…**

"**I'm sorry." I couldn't resist it, that sad dejected look on her face just stabbed at my heart to the point I felt like such a criminal for causing it to appear on her face.**

**I feel the car lurch to the side as we pulled over. As soon we stopped completely, and before I could react, she leaned over, wrapped her arms around me and gave me a mother-daughter bear + gorilla + anaconda style hug.**

**After shifting slightly, I manage to bring my arms around her just-bigger-than-me frame and return the hug as best I can. I felt tears flowing down my cheeks.**

"**I'm sorry Mom. I just…"**

"**It's ok, I should never have pried." I hate it when she puts the blame on her self like that just to make me feel better. I hate it even more because it always works.**

**We broke apart and I wiped away my tears, mom did the same. I hadn't even noticed her crying. God, I fill like a damn bitch.**

**A few minutes later we reached Bayville. After driving around a bit we finally reached our destination…**

**The sign next to the seven foot plus gate seemed to mock me with it's big fancy letters.**

**Xavier's Institute …**


	2. Chapter 2 What to do Bamf

Chapter 2

What to do?...*Bamf*

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men E, but if I did there damn sure would have been a season 5 rather than implying it then ending the show. I do own my OC Trina and the idea for this story and a series of stories related to this one.

Kurt p.o.v.

As I walked threw the halls of the mansion, furry feet padding silently as my tail swished to and fro, I make sure to keep my senses tuned in on every sound every, every slight change in air current, every vase, painting, statue and potted plant...

I bet your wondering why I'm 'treading lightly' in the very house that I had grown to call home in the past two years. Well to tell you the truth, I don't know why, but I do know it has something to do with _her,_ a never ending pursuit, and something I hold near and dear to me. No not _that her_, it is very complicated but...

'Wait, what is that sound?'

Thud. Tap. Thud. Tap...

'Sandals? Heels? Boots?'

Thud. Tap. Thud. Tap.

'Might as well get off the ground before I bet caught...Again.' Climbing up the wall is always the easy part, it's the hiding dark, near black, blue fur in a lighted hallway. With any luck they won't look up at the blue demonic looking mutant in nothing but plain white boxers sticking to the, white,wall while sticking out like a...well a blue demonic looking mutant sticking to wall.

The tapping/thudding seemed to be getting closer and nearing this hall for some reason. Before I can react Rahne, in hybrid form, turned the corner to my current hiding place and seemed to wear a confused when looking down the hall only to find it empty. She was about to turn the other way when her nose suddenly flared up and she whipped her head back only this time she scanned the walls. There was no doubt that she grinned when she looked at me there with a confused look on my face that read, 'What are you doing?' and 'Were you looking for me just now?'.

"...ugh Rahne? Vat are you zoing...?" It was all I could think to ask. Why? Because it looked like she was looking for me, that's why.

Her only response was turning into a full wolf and giving another one of those 'grins'.

'Wait a second why she was looking for me _today_ of all days.'

And that's when I heard it. Rahne had tilted her head back and let lose, you guessed it a howl. Avery loud howl that _she_ no doubt heard from where ever she was around the mansion playing her sick twisted game with me loking for her while at the same time avoiding her finding me.

Just as I grabbed Rahne's muzzle and shut her up the door down the hall slammed open as she kicked in knowing full well it was unlocked.

I turned only to look into those crazed eyes just above that knowing smirk that always seemed to say 'You knew it was going to end up this way so why try and run away again?'.

Eyes drifting downward I catch sight of the pillow and roll of duct tape that are no doubt going to be used on me for...

I'm snapped out of my thoughts of torture seeing as Rahne has now morphed back into hybrid form and forcibly grabbed a hold of me with her paws/hands and _she_ has grabbed a hold of my tail...

"Shit. Should have seen zat one coming a mile away, huh?" All she could offer as an answer was a very smug grin.

I had one way out of all this but it would cost me a great deal of grief...

Even if I had to take them with me it would work out in the long run...

*BAMF*

How wrong I was for that decision...


	3. Chapter 3 UhCrap!

Chapter 3

Uh...Crap!

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men E, but if I did there damn sure would have been a season 5 rather than implying it then ending the show. I do own my OC Trina and the idea for this story and a series of stories related to this one.

No p.o.v.

The usual calm yet chaotic atmosphere of the Xavier Institute was now full on chaos and if anything it was full with remnants of sulfuric smoke and shouts that sounded much like; 'What the hell are you three doing in...!', 'Let go!', 'Hold'n ...Yesss!', 'Ow! Tabby!', 'Watch-ow!', 'Ride'em Girls!', 'Help!', 'Left blue! Left!', 'Move it!', 'Pass the tape!', 'Were they...on Kurt?', 'Girls! Lets stop this I'm tired...Ow!" and such. Often some of these phrases either followed or foreboded something getting knocked over, breaking, someone getting hit by the speeding trio or rather the speeding elf driven by the unlicensed duo, and more to Kurt's torture the sound of a hand slapping a fuzzy rear end.

After a while and fifteen 'ports in a row he was really hungry and super pissed with this. So as he ran on all fours an idea popped into his head and he quickly turned around using his his power of molecular bonding on the carpeted floor to prevent himself from falling over. But sadly the duct tape that was wrapped around his torso and thighs to make a saddle moved as his forward momentum shifted to Tabby and Rahne's bodies causing a powerful pull on his fur...

With Trina...

We had just pulled up to the front of the Institute after the freakin' ten minute drive up the drive way and were just about to get out when a voice from...some where shouted, "Aw! It hurts! Get it off me! Get! It! Off! NOW!", that was quickly followed by multiple...explosions of some kind but it still wasn't enough for Mom to stay in the car while me and the stuff under the seat were sharing a space or lack there of. What were they doing to that poor kid that could make a person shout so loudly from...where ever they were torturing him. Scrambling from under the seat I made a mad grab at the keys only to find that my mom had taken them out of the car's ignition and was patiently at the door. Sighing dreadfully, I got out the car and grabbed my bag from the backseat before closing the door and walking up the stairs and waited, and waited, and waited some more before I decided to knock and heard some one rush to the door from deep inside the mansion...

The door opened to reveal a girl about two years older than me with tanned skin and brown hair as well as green eyes with freckles across her nose and cheeks. She stood just four inches taller than me. "Hello, you must be and Trina I presume." She said in a smooth voice. At our nods she moves to the side and says, "Welcome. Professor Xavier is in his office right now but if you want I'll gladly take you there.", 'No thank you bitch'. But apparently my mom didn't think like me at all because she just happens to say, "We'd appreciate that.", 'I sure as hell wouldn't,', but she lead us threw the mansion anyway, "So what'd you do anyway?", hey I might as well know now so I don't get scared/surprised later. At that she stopped mid stride and I can sense my mom giving me a disapproving look from the edge of my sight range. Looking back at the girl in front of me I take notice that she had her right arm raised and her fist clenched. Not a second later, two metallic claws shot from her hand but stopped when they reached a length of nine inches, this of course caused my mom and me to gasp at the same time. She retracted them just as quickly with a shink. She continued walking with out turning around and soon enough we started to pass a few other kids, that's when I realized these were the pompous stock up mutants I _thought_ they were, they looked like regular kids to me but I could tell my mom was as tense as I was when we got here. It seemed like every time we passed another kid, who simply said 'Hey.' or Hi.', she seemed to tense up like all the others were all lined up behind us waiting to attack, and from where I was stand...err walking there weren't any kids that even gave us a second glance from behind.

What really caught my attention was patches of blue..fur, I believe it was fur, that seemed to line every hall way in the faintest of trails that went up the walls, around broken stuff and suddenly stopped and would seem to continue in another part of the house...or maybe it begin in one part and continued in a random order around the place...

And, as if God wanted me to stop thinking so much, I heard a 'BAMF!' and looked from the wall to see a cloud of black reeking smoke dissipating around a fuzzy blue...elf? Okay there must have been something in that smoke that made me see crazy stuff almost instantly because there was no way, and I mean no way, that I was looking at a sexy, indigo haired, ripped, blue furred, well muscled, spade tip tailed, squirming elf boy in nothing but white boxers trying desperately to pull duct tape off his furry body and thighs with his adorable three fingered hands that looked quite useful for...Did I just eye-hump this guy I barely even know? ...Yeah but who really cares?

Shaking the thought out of my head I walk up to the guy, who apparently was the source of the adorable blue trail of fur, and tapped him on the shoulder not caring that his fur tickled the tip of my finger. He jumped at the contact and slowly turned around...

Kurt's p.o.v.

'I'm such an idiot! She's probably going to attack me with Crazy glue this time!' As I turned around fully I met a pair of familiar yet some what new eyes. So it couldn't be Tabby trying to play another painful round of 'The Fast and The Fury'. About a second later I realized that two other people were in the hall way along with the strange new girl, Laura a.k.a. X23 and a blond older woman in her late thirties with a scared look on her face that was directed at the girl in front of me...

"Um...Hi.", Well I can't just 'port out, that would just be plain rude. And I still didn't have any thing but a bowl of cereal for breakfast.

"Hi your self.", 'Wow she really doesn't care how I look.', Just to test a small theory I glance towards Laura and in my peripheral vision I see her eyes do the same.

'Okay so she's not blind, but still...', "So are you new here?" I ask whilst still tugging on the duct tape wrapped around my chest and back with a small wince. It shocked me as well as Laura at how completely calm I could be at someone seeing me without my inducer on. Or maybe we were shocked that she didn't yell 'Demon!' or Get away from me you freak!', but at least she wasn't disturbed one bit about how I looked. In fact it looked like she was eying me the same way I eye food...Wait that's not a good thing...

I snapped out of my thoughts when she held her hand out for me to shake, which I did. I only became more confused when she giggled.

"Vas?" I asked in my native tongue all the while my hand was still holding hers.

"Sorry. You're fur just tickles a bit. It's actually really nice and soft."

And at that moment I was as calm on the inside as I was on the outside, except for my purple blushing...But moments weren't made to last without a camera because just as I was about to thank her for the compliment...

"Kitty! I swear I didn't kiss her she came onto me..." Lance, why did it have to be Lance out of all people?

"Lance I know what I saw! And I saw you..." She didn't get to finish her rant because both her and Lance rounded the corner only to see Kurt and some girl holding hands with Laura and a blond woman standing just behind them.

"Oh my...Mom? Trina? Fuzzball?" Wow! I finally got Lance to shut the hell up?

"K-Kurt?" Why is Kitty looking at me like that to?

"Lance?" So there's a connection between the two...

"Oh god!" Thump! Why is it that older woman faint at the most unexpected times?

"Oh Blue! Time for round two!" Tabby said as she appeared from nowhere with Rahne at her side down the hall behind us...

No p.o.v.

For some reason Kurt and Trina, whilst still holding hands, said at the same time, "Uh...Crap!", and then all hell broke lose...

A/N: Holy shit what Is going on here? Only one way to find out...Review!


	4. Chapter 4 WHAT?

Chapter 4

WHAT!

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men E, but if I did there damn sure would have been a season 5 rather than implying it then ending the show. I do own my OC Trina and the idea for this story and a series of stories related to this one.

Kurt's p.o.v.

The resulting silence was only thirty seconds long but it felt like a year before...

"WAGNER! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lance roared while stepping towards us. It did nothing to phase either of us while I just stood there with my thinking face on and the girl was starting to yell back at Lance.

"Hey don't yell at him! It's not like he was hitting on me or..." She didn't get to continue because Kitty immediately cut in.

"Who the hell is she Lance? And why is she with Kurt? Kurt?" That was all it took to break me from my trance like state and bring me back to the current conversation/argument. "Kurt!"

"Vas? Who called?" Sometimes when I'm interrupted while thinking I tend to respond like I was just napping. For some reason girls thought it was cute. Chicks just love the 'Fuzzy Dude' like that.

"Kurt, your were just spaced out for, like, ever." 'Really? I could have sworn that was only 30 or 45 seconds at least.' But I decided to keep that bit of info to myself. Although Lance looked ready to...

"Uh. Lance vhy are you looking at me like-Whoa! Hey!" I didn't get to finish that statement because Lance had immediately ran at me with his left fist eager to meet my face. I managed to duck under it as well as a few other swings.

"Get the hell away from my sister you little fre-Ooof!", There was a collective gasp. I normally don't lash out but I would sooner shave my butt and scoot along the floor before I let Lance call me a freak. As he keeled over clutching his stomach I turn around to see Tabby and Rahne standing next to Laura who had on the same shocked expressions as Kitty. But for some reason, I doubt they were staring shocked that I had just lashed out at Lance and were staring shocked because...

"Vait...He just said you vere his sister, jah?", I waited patiently for her response...

"Y-yeah. Why?", I was about to start explaining, when...

*Loud Growling*

"Ah man! I'll zell you later, but right now I need to eat *Louder Growling*A LOT!", And with that I turned around and ran on all fours and turned the corner...Then I tuned the corner again and raced past the girls while saying, "Kitchens zhis vay! Join if you vant..", And with that I was off to the kitchen...

Trina's p.o.v.

I stared at the disappearing blue furred backside of the elf boy, apparently known as '_Kurt_' or '_Blue_', and for god knows why I said, "God damn he's so cute.", Just so you know I couldn't/shouldn't but would be held accountable for anything that left my mouth about Kurt the adorable fuzzy blue elf boy of Bay Ville. But none of them would think that as they all, minus Kurt and my mom thankfully, shouted in unison, "What?", Damn...

"Hey Lance, need a hand?", I said walking over to my former brother who still sat knelt down holding his stomach. He seemed surprised that I was being nice to him, 'He'd better enjoy it while he can cause he's only got fucking 30 more seconds to **walk** away.', At that thought I smiled darkly at Lance while extending my hand to 'help' him up. He took it and tried to stand with some help from me, he was a lot heavier than when we were younger, but I managed to get him into a descent standing position. Once he was somewhat able to stand I asked, in an ominously sweet voice, "Is that better Bra-bra?", that used to be my nick name for him back before...

"Hey...You just called me 'Bra-bra'!, 'No shit!', "Of course! What else would I call my former brother before I...**'properly'** disown him?", and just for dramatic effect I step closer with my hands held behind my back and an asylum smile on my face as he let the words sink in...

"Wait! Former? Properly disown? What do you mean?" "Oh? Didn't Mom tell you?"

Before he could say anything I leaned back and brought my right leg up. I wish I had a camera to take a picture of the look on his face when foot met groin. But I think I'll remember it just fine. Especially that shout of pain.

As he lay there on the ground face down, clutching his groin and whimpering about 'The pain, the burning pain.', I leaned over him and roll him onto his back with one foot and with my asylum smile still in place I said in a cold, emotionless tone, "As of four years ago...I have no brother!', the last part I screamed at him before getting up to go help carry my mom to the kitchen where I hoped the cute and fuzzy Kurt would still be.

As I walked away with the tour guide girl, the valley girl and the two party girls helping me carry mom to the living room and or kitchen I heard Lance say...Well groan really, "Trina...I'm...sorry...ow!", all I had to say to that was, "Shove it.". It was to late for sorry.

In the kitchen with Kurt

Kurt was currently devouring his fifth sandwich that was a peanut butter and jelly with apple and grape jelly. Before that he had a ham and cheese with smoked and honey roasted ham slices with American white cheese and regular yellow cheese melted onto the meat via microwave, two grilled cheese sandwiches, a bologna sandwich piled in three decor fashion with two bologna slices each decor with a spiral of mustard in between the slices. The crazy part was that every one present was wondering why he was in only his white boxers and with tape around his torso and legs. Well they were really wondering how even Kurt's stomach wasn't bulging the slightest despite there being no tape holding his stomach. The girls were ogling him while the guys were taking bets that he'd choke at the slightest sound. Just as eight Jamies were about to slam a bunch of cooking pots and utensils together a voice interrupted, startled, them but Kurt was unaffected as he was now downing a BIG glass of milk.

"Can someone help us out here? Moms weigh a lot more than they should.", Every one including Ororo and Logan to look up in surprise at Tabby, Rahne, Laura/X23, Kitty and and some brown haired girl carrying an unconscious blond woman into the room by her arms and legs while the mystery brunet fanned the woman with her skull cap. The new brunet seemed to have been the one to have made the comment.

"Ah, Hell! What did ya do this time Booms? Took the lady hostage?", Logan shouted seeing as how this wasn't the first time Tabby had dragged an unconscious body. At this Kurt stopped pouring his second cup of milk and turned around. Upon doing so he was greeted by the face of...

"Hey, Trina zo you need any help vis your Moza?", He knew she needed help but he would only lend his assistance if she allowed, she was a guest after all.

She looked over at him and smiled broadly before saying, "No not at all. But I just wish she would stick to her diet...You can help if you need something to do.", At that he smiled and walked over to her and somehow effortlessly lifted the woman from the struggling girls and placed her in an empty seat by Ororo. At that every one's jaw, minus Trina, dropped past there collar bones with a chorus of 'pops', or a muffled clunk sound seeing as how to occupants of the room had adamantium laced skeletons.

"Uh...Do you two know each other?", Ororo said as she glanced at the girl who was watching Kurt as he drunk the large glass of milk.

Kurt, sensing the questioning tension, decided to joke around a bit. "Vell...you see...ve are...uh dating."

"WHAT!" To bad no body got a laugh out of it...

A/N: Sorry if it sucks I've been having a terrible case of*COUGH-COUGH* writers block! It's a horrible disease that targets ones muse and inspiration. It's*COUGH* It's really quite painful. Review! Ow my muse!


End file.
